Fuego
by Emiita
Summary: –Eres un idiota. Hiciste que el Décimo se preocupara.–Gokudera tuvo deseos de hacerlo estallar, como una bomba. Quería hacerlo explotar, pero el que explotó e hizo bom fue él.


**Declaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Posible OoC, no lo sé. Palabras obscenas. Quedó raro u.u

**Resumen: **–Eres un idiota. Hiciste que el Décimo se preocupara.– Gokudera tuvo deseos de hacerlo estallar, como una bomba. Quería hacerlo explotar, pero el que explotó e hizo bom fue él.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego<strong>

Lo mira desde el otro extremo de la habitación con su mirada verde hostil y abrasadora, tratando de traspasarlo lenta, muy lentamente, quemándolo lentamente. Él se la devuelve, calma, tranquila, incluso el bastardo se atreve a sonreír de esa manera jodidamente estúpida e irritante -porque sí, Gokudera odia esa maldita sonrisa.- (_Idiota, deja de sonreír, estoy tratando de quemarte._)

El Décimo Vóngola vuelve a soltar otro discurso acerca de lo preocupados-que-estábamos-todos-no-lo-vuelvas-hacer, y él tiene ganas de acallar todas esas malditas palabras, evaporarlas del aire de la habitación -en un _pluff_- y de golpear con fuerza el rostro de Yamamoto -y que haga _clack_.- Pero se contiene, como tantas veces, se queda rezagado. Cambia su peso de una pierna a la otra y se cruza de brazos, evitando soltar el gruñido que amenaza en su garganta y piensa en las ganas que tiene de fumar un puto cigarro -esfumarse entre el humo y perderse en su olor.- (_No puedes fumar aquí hermanito. Tsk. Mierda_)

–Es hora de irnos, descansa Yamamoto. –Dice Tsuna con amabilidad, levantándose de la silla colocada al lado de la cama del hombre y sonriéndole casi tan estúpidamente como lo haría su amigo -no, solo él sonríe de esa manera. Tsuna solo sonríe de manera inocente, como un gilipollas.-

–Recupérate ¡al extremo! –Ryohei lanzó un puño al aire y le giñó el ojo.

Tsuna lo miró antes de salir y supo que no debía decirle nada y Hayato agradeció que el Décimo fuese intuitivo. Una vez los dos visitantes estuvieron fuera de la habitación de la enfermería de la guarida Vóngola, Gokudera volvió a centrar toda su furia en el hombre acostado en esa cama de enfermo. Takeshi observó sus ojos desde su posición y casi estuvo dispuesto asegurar que del verde esmeralda de sus orbes salía fuego, fuego caliente, crepitante, mortal y todo dirigido hacía él -y no era la primera vez que veía el fuego en él, porque Gokudera era explosión, dinamita, fuego puro.- (_Quémame todas las veces que quieras, eso no cambiará la realidad._)

–Adelante, suéltalo ya.

Takeshi estaba resignado a soportar sus palabras. Hayato se lo tomó como una provocación y su rabia se arremolino en su estómago, subió por su esófago y arrasó con todo a su paso. Apretó los puños con fuerza, volviendo los nudillos blancos, y su mandíbula crujió.

–Sigues siendo un idiota. Hiciste que el Décimo se preocupara. (_Bastardo, hiciste que me preocupara por ti, joder._)

–Era mi misión, no podía fallar. Además, todo salió bien. –respondió con tranquilidad, escogiéndose de hombros.

Gokudera tuvo deseos de hacerlo estallar, como una bomba -que hace _bom_ y ya nada más existe.-

–Por poco, casi te mueres, gilipollas. –gruñe.

–Pero sigo aquí. (_Sigo a tu lado._)

Y sonríe. Yamamoto sonríe. Una sonrisa grande, tranquilizadora y estúpida a la vez, como si no importara que su vida hubiese estado en peligro, joder, como si de verdad todo fuese un juego -como cuando eran niños y él pensaba que jugaban a ser parte de la mafia.- Y fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Takeshi le estaba restando importancia a su vida y a la bala que atravesó su brazo izquierdo, rozando su corazón -cuando en realidad si vio la luz cegadora de los cuentos y sintió el yugo de la muerte amenazarlo.-

Hayato quería hacerlo estallar, pero el que explotó e hizo _bom_ fue él. La pólvora recorrió todas sus venas, llegando a todo su cuerpo, y ya no quedó más raciocinio. El poco sentido común que le quedaba se le fue a la mierda y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, su rabia lo dominó completamente -Yamamoto lo sabía, no tuvo que provocarlo.-

Se acercó a él con grandes zancadas y lo agarró del cabello negro, acercándolo a su cara, obligándolo a incorporarse. Entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con tan solo esa mirada y Takeshi llevó una de sus manos al brazo agresor y devolviéndole la mirada sin señales de enojo, es más, la sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro, sin intenciones de alterarse.

–Te golpearía, pero no es mi estilo pegar a bastardos heridos. –gruñó Gokudera, respirando con dificultad.

–Solo hazlo. –y ahí seguía la sonrisa. (_Bésame._)

Y Gokudera se transformó en fuego -puro, ardiente, destructor.-

Hayato siguiendo el impulso que lo guiaba, estrelló sus labios contra la boca de Takeshi sin compasión. Ni siquiera era un beso, era un choque de bocas violento y excitante a la vez. La rabia presente en cada movimiento -expresando todo y nada a la vez, porque él era impredecible como el fuego, decía lo que no quería decir y destruía lo que no quería destruir.- (_Te quemaré, idiota._)

Gokudera fue quién comenzó a mover sus labios con fiereza sobre los otros, arrastrándolos consigo en su danza. Paseó la lengua por ellos y tras un gemido ahogado de Yamamoto, él mordió con rabia su labio inferior. El sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con la saliva y ambas lenguas se entrelazaron entre sí, jugando. (_Me gusta quemarme, Gokudera._)

Hayato era fuego -uno que aparece de la nada dispuesto a todo-, tan ardiente, tan explosivo como una de sus bombas y tan destructor como una tormenta. Takeshi era ceniza -la que deja el fuego después de su aparición-, le quemaba la piel, la boca, los sentidos, cada fibra de su ser.

El fuego odia a la ceniza porque cuando ella aparece, él deja de existir. (_¿Qué mierda me haces, bastardo?_) La ceniza ama al fuego porque sin él, no puede existir. (_Prenderte._)

* * *

><p><em>¿Hola? xD<em>

_Aclararé algo: Es mi segundo fic que incluye relación chicoxchico y la primera vez que hago un Gokudera/Yamamoto. No es una excusa, (a quién pretendo engañar si lo es xD) pero todavía me siento extraña escribiendo sobre la relación entre dos chicos, y recientemente comencé a leer este género, no se me puede pedir más xD _


End file.
